<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Class 1-A’s Super Soldier by General_Oeder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995297">Class 1-A’s Super Soldier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Oeder/pseuds/General_Oeder'>General_Oeder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, OC centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Oeder/pseuds/General_Oeder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Momo Yaoyorozu/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue Exile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>Prologue: Exile</span>
</h2><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An adult looking teenager wearing an armored suit that was based off of the suit worn by the Marvel Hero Captain America, as well as wielding a circular shield that also looked like Captain America's shield in his left hand and a Nordic one-handed war hammer, that crackled with blue lightning, in his right hand, was standing on top of a building in a Japanese city that he learned was called Musutafu and he had also learned that in the world he landed 80% of the population had superpowers they called "Quirks" while the other 20% were what they called "Quirkless" of course he learned this by sneaking around sticking to the shadows as he had been trained to do when doing recon while remembering how he had gotten to this superpowered world in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[Insert Turnabout Future Track]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"The general is ready!" a man in a white lab coat who was clearly a scientist said after smiling cheerfully at a nearly naked man floating in a large tank of green fluid connected to wires and tubes. A different scientist walked up to the main scientist asking, "Doctor Tesla, is the world even ready for a Super Soldier? I mean we managed to get Captain America's shield from the Old Man Logan world along with the Super Soldier Serum, Wolverine's healing factor, and Deathstroke's enhanced processing power, but is General Oeder really the best test subject? I mean the man is already a genius, and one of the strongest soldiers in the US military."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Doctor Edison, General Oeder is the only man I trust to use this serum to make the world safe from the terrorist threat and protect those who cannot protect themselves. Plus he confided in me about the fact that he is really 16 years old. So check on his vitals and inject the serum into him then begin the process of making the Proto-Adamantium suit for him," the man known as Doctor Tesla said as he cracks a grin.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>After a few minutes a computer voice says,"SERUM INJECTED. SUBJECT VITALS NORMAL. RELEASE SUBJECT? YES OR NO" Doctor Tesla releases the subject known as General Oeder and watches as the fluid holding him is slowly drained out of the tank. Once the tank is completely empty General Oeder slowly opened his eyes and after taking off the breathing mask said, "Was the experiment successful?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"That's what we have to find out, General. Hang on while we open up the tank for you," Doctor Tesla said as he gave the signal to detach the tubes from General Oeder's body before opening the tank to let General Oeder out.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Meanwhile in another part of the lab, the computers just updated General Oeder's body measurements for his suit based on Captain America's, they also managed to get Captain America's shield from a completely destroyed Marvel Universe along with Mjolnir, which they had literally open a portal underneath it to transport it back, as the scientists were hoping that General Oeder was "worthy" according to the mythical godly weapon of lightning as its enchantment was picky about who was and wasn't worthy of wielding it.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>After several hours of testing the serum's effect on General Oeder the proximity alarm went off and caused General Oeder to suit up and grab the shield and Mjolnir as it had declared him worthy of wielding it, though the intruders initially waved him off thinking that everything he had on was a replica of the movie props until the teenaged Super Soldier used Mjolnir to electrocute several of them causing the rest to piss and shit themselves in fear as the teenage general slowly walked to one of them and interrogated them finding out that they were sent by the Mob to assassinate him due to him exposing their dirty little secrets to the American Public which made General Oeder kill the hired thugs before he went to the scientists and asked if he could use the multiversal gate to exile himself since he figured that his family and friends were murdered by the major crime families of America, which they agreed to do and so after they gave him everything that the lab had in terms of weapons and equipment (sans the scientific stuff) randomly opened the gate to the MHA/BNHA universe and gave one last salute to the American hero who lied only about his age just so he can fight ISIS and their ilk.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[End Turnabout Future Track]</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One: Back to school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>Chapter One: Back to School</span>
</h2><p>
  <b>[General Oeder's POV]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It's been a week since I arrived in this new world and hacked the American Government to make myself exist as I couldn't really do much of anything without existing...in the legal sense, of course I had to make up my "Quirks" as the locals of this world call their superpowers. I simply used Super Soldier for the powers that the Super Soldier Serum gave me, and Lightning Manipulation for Mjölnir and stated that Mjölnir itself was the focus for my lightning manipulation powers. Once I had done that and made it so I had been emancipated I went and rented an apartment for myself next to a family whose surname was Midoriya. Thankfully I was completely fluent in Japanese as well as knowledgeable about the culture, and not wearing my uniform or Captain America costume instead wearing a white T-shirt and jeans, so when they introduced themselves to me I said, "Hello, my name is Oeder Alexandre (A/N: I will be using the Japanese way of saying people's names so I will refer to Izuku Midoriya as Midoriya Izuku, unless the country changes to a Western Country {e.g any European country and any North or South American Country})"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older woman named Midoriya Inko smiled brightly and said, "So polite. And knows our customs as well as speaking fluent Japanese. I hope that we can get along well as neighbors."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oeder-san, do you have any Quirks?" The teenager named Midoriya Izuku asked me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My main Quirk is a new one simply called Super Soldier, and what it does is it gives me a healing factor so powerful that nothing short of God can kill me, superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, and senses, as well as gives me more processing power meaning that I can react ten times faster than the average person. As for my other Quirk, it is lightning manipulation, and I have a hammer that I named after the mythical hammer Mjölnir that acts as a conductor," I say omitting the fact that I was, technically, born Quirkless, from another universe, and actually had Mjölnir, among other things about my life, as I listen to Midoriya Izuku-san's excited chatter about Quirks and his dream of being a hero like All-Might, even though he was Quirkless. "Midoriya-san, it doesn't matter whether or not you have a Quirk, I know about several heroes who didn't have Quirks, but instead trained for years to master martial arts, study hard and earn several PhDs before starting their hero careers. I also didn't always have my Quirks, and thought I was Quirkless so I trained my body and my mind before my Quirks manifested," I said to encourage him to start training hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several weeks of getting used to life in Japan I applied for the prestigious high school UA, I had also met All-Might while I was practicing with my shield using some trees as 'human' targets, and he was thoroughly impressed by my technique though he deflated and then told me his story, so in turn I told him mine and to say he was surprised is an understatement, he literally spittook blood at the revelation of the string theory being the string law as well as my being a literal genius and having hacked the US government twice (A/N: once in his universe to change his age to be able to join the army, and once in BNHA to legally exist) and although he knew that he should arrest me for hacking the US government, he knew that I had to so I would legally exist, due to the fact that if I had gone to the American Embassy and tried to do it there I would have been thrown into some lab somewhere to be used as a non-lethal version of All for One in terms of giving 'Quirks' to Quirkless people for military purposes, or thrown in the looney bin for being crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, Young Oeder, I would like you to inherit my Quirk: One for All! Will you accept?" All-Might (deflated) asked me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, All-Might, I'm OP as it is...I literally cannot die or be killed, save for God, but I do know a kid that has a heart of gold and a burning desire to be like you. His name is Midoriya Izuku. He's Quirkless like you were until you received One for All. Also he's been training hard, I think he's been cleaning Dagobah Municipal Beach for his training...I've been out here trying to get the right amount of force behind each throw of my shield down to where I don't cut anything off of someone but still get the ricochet effect just right," I said wanting to give Midoriya-san a chance plus a Quirk that he could use in addition to the training.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see, you are quite the humble man. Your world has lost a valuable member of society and a true hero, Young Oeder, though I guess that I should call you Young General instead!" All-Might said as he turned back into his muscular form and went to Dagobah Municipal Beach to talk to Izuku about being his successor.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Author's POV]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Our green-haired cinnamon roll was doing his usual training regimen, which he started doing right after school the day after meeting his neighbor Oeder Alexandre, who inspired him to train his body when he sees his idol and the number one hero in Japan, All-Might who said, </span>
  <b>"Young Midoriya! I heard that you are determined to be like me and started to clean this beach!"</b>
  <span> Izuku could only nod dumbly.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well, Young Midoriya, I will be honest and say that Young Oeder recommended that you be my successor after turning down my offer of inheriting my Quirk!"</b>
  <span> All-Might said before he deflated and coughed up blood shocking Izuku which caused All-Might to explain the origin of One for All and his injury after which Izuku said, "I accept your offer! I will become your successor!" he was also thinking, "I have to thank Oeder-san later for this opportunity!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unknown to the two men Alexandre Oeder was watching from the sky having had called Mjölnir to his hand and flying to the beach and said to himself, "Good for you, kid, I hope you get your spot as the Symbol of Peace. My history has too much blood in it for me to be the Symbol of Peace. Instead I will be the Symbol of Freedom and the Defender of the Defenseless." After watching the transfer of One for All Alex flew off to go back home when he heard a scream from an alley and saw a well-endowed teenager with black hair tied into a side ponytail surrounded by adult men and Alex immediately landed in front of the girl in a shroud of blue lightning and created a crater.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Momo's POV]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I had been jumped and thrown up against a wall in a dark alley about to be violated by thugs when something like a blue bolt of lightning landed in front of me and made a small crater revealing a huge man with a large circular shield on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I watched scared that this guy was going to join the other four guys the newcomer stood up electricity crackling around him as he revealed a hammer in his right hand that seems to be the source of the electricity then he immediately held up his hammer and out of nowhere it was struck by lightning which seemed to charge it. After that the four thugs charge at the newcomer who simply shocks all of them with the electricity from the hammer knocking all but one of them out. What the newcomer did after that was something I thought was stupid, as he placed the hammer on the conscious thug, but when I watched him struggle to get it off I realized that only the newcomer could lift the hammer...it was either that or that hammer was deceptively heavy and the newcomer was inhumanly strong. As I wondered about the hammer the newcomer said to me, "Are you alright, Miss? They didn't get anywhere with you did they?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-n-no, no, sir, they didn't, you came just in time," I said blushing madly. Just then the police came and asked what happened to which I told them the whole story.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Author's POV]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>After Momo told the police what happened to which a dog-faced man said was the truth the police arrest the thugs after Alex removed Mjölnir from the conscious thug who was visibly frightened as an unknown person, to him, one-shoted his whole 'gang' and then placed a light hammer on his chest which the thug couldn't move even a single micrometer, which Alex lifted like it was nothing, before being arrested for attempted rape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the would-be rapists were taken away to jail, Alex offered to take Momo home so as to make sure that she would be safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Th-th-thank you, ummm..." Momo said before Alex said, "Oeder Alexandre, and you are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yaoyoruzu Momo, thank you for saving me Oeder-san!" Momo said while bowing then accepted Alex's offer to walk her home as she thought to herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh my God! He's so hot! I wonder if he's single...No bad Momo, you just have an attraction to him because he saved you from being raped!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex walked her home while thinking about the lack of a love life he had due to his military life, but admonished himself for having thoughts about a girl he just met and saved from being raped.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Alex's POV]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>After I took Yaoyoruzu-san home and was thanked by her parents I was walking home when a little white-haired girl with a single horn on the right side of her face ran out of an alley and hid behind my leg as a man wearing a plague doctor's mask and the stereotypical Yakuza boss outfit said unconvincingly, "I'm terribly sorry, but you see my daughter and I are playing tag and I'm 'it'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You seriously expect me to just believe that...for a Yakuza boss, you're quite an idiot," I said as I ready Mjölnir and my shield to fight the guy, I fly the little girl to the local police station and after learning that the guy I was about to fight was a Villain named Overhaul and that the little girl was named Eri, I vowed to end Overhaul's life for abusing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After flying back to him he was somewhat unnerved by the radical change in my expression which was caused by my intense hatred of abusers, and I said, "I hope you have made peace with whatever false god you pray to, because I'm about to send you straight to Hell!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going to kill me!? Boy, you're no killer..." Overhaul said before I sent a bolt of lightning at him grazing his cheek and said, "That was just me telling you that I have killed before and I will do it again."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Overhaul's POV]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That teenager has killed before!? Fuck! He was just taunting me with the grazed cheek then saying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"If I wanted to I could have ended this fight before it started!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Now seeing him clearly he actually looks militarily trained and knows how to use his weapon and Quirk to its fullest extent, but before I could do anything I saw another lightning bolt heading to me this time heading straight for my face.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Author's POV]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>After Alex fired his second lightning bolt Overhaul was just a pile of ashes which Alex just scattered around by dancing on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later once Alex went back to the police station after somehow getting Stormbreaker (the one from the MCU, but an alternate timeline where the MCU was wiped out by Thanos) he asked if Eri had any other family, to which she shook her head and then asked if he could be her new dad. It was at that point the adoption papers were filled out and Eri became an Oeder.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>{The day of the UA entrance exam}</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Eri had really been surprised that Alex treated her like a human being instead of a lab experiment, though she saw Alex's scars from his military days and cried about them thinking that Overhaul gave them to Alex until Alex assured her that Overhaul didn't give him his scars, and that the people who did were never going to bother them, which made Eri happy, anyway it was finally the day of the UA entrance exam and Midoriya Izuku was walking with Alex who was carrying Mjölnir and Stormbreaker on his person, he had left Eri with Midoriya Inko due to the green-haired woman being both his nextdoor neighbor and willing to baby-sit Eri saying that she could use the extra time to get ready for Izuku's kids, making him do a spittake and turn as red as a tomato, much to the amusement of Alex though he thought of his family whom he would never see again unless some miracle were to happen bringing them all to this world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the two teens were inside the school for the written part of the exam and after Present Mic finished explaining the exam...causing several students to wish that their hearing wasn't super sensitive...the written part began which, thanks to a week long cram session and his enhanced processing power and memory, Alex finished first and absolutely correctly tying with Izuku who was quite intelligent, despite being a cinnamon roll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the written part of the exam, everyone was bussed to some fake cities, which were owned by the school and told that they had to destroy as many robots as they could within the time limit, however Alex figured that there was more to this test than what the staff said...as Alex was musing over the rescue points a blue-haired bespectacled guy said, "You there, with the axe. Are you even paying attention to Present Mic, because if not then leave!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am paying attention to the explanation, I'm just in deep thought right now thinking about the fact that there might be more to this test than meets the eye," Alex said surprising Present Mic who thought to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"This kid is smart, he is thinking about the rescue points, though I'm not sure if he knows what they are yet."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After Present Mic finished explaining the exam and went up to the announcement booth Alex shot off wielding Stormbreaker in his left hand and Mjölnir in his right as Present Mic said to follow Alex who ended up destroying every one and two point robot and most of the three point robots then sat on top of the tallest building and watched as the rest of the exam takers struggled to find robots to destroy.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[All-Might's POV]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched as Young Oeder destroyed every one and two point robot along with most of the three point robots and knew that he was making this a survival of the fittest type of test.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks like the axe-wielding kid is weeding out the candidates in a brutal way. Endeavor's kid is also doing well though I wonder why he isn't using his flames. The spiky blonde kid with the explosions could use an attitude change, but otherwise he's doing well. All-Might did you finally find your successor because this green-haired kid's Quirk is exactly the same as yours and he's using your moves, fortunately most of the public will just think that he's a super fan of yours," a small bear...or mouse...whatever the fuck Nezu is said to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, Young Midoriya is my successor. I had actually offered Young Oeder my Quirk, but he declined saying and I quote, 'Sorry, All-Might, I'm OP as it is...I literally cannot die or be killed, save for God, but I do know a kid that has a heart of gold and a burning desire to be like you. His name is Midoriya Izuku. He's Quirkless like you were until you received One for All. Also he's been training hard, I think he's been cleaning Dagobah Municipal Beach for his training...I've been out here trying to get the right amount of force behind each throw of my shield down to where I don't cut anything off of someone but still get the ricochet effect just right,'"</b>
  <span> I said surprising everyone with part of the Super Soldier Serum perks that Young Oeder received.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew that he had a healing factor, but one that powerful is unheard of. No wonder he didn't list the extent of that healing factor, if villains or even All for One heard about it they would stop at nothing to get his healing factor for themselves, as for your successor, well let's see just how he deals with the Zero pointer," Nezu said with the other teachers/Pro Heroes agreeing as Nezu pushed a red button releasing the Zero pointers located in each city.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>{Timeskip to when the acceptance letters arrive because there's no use in replaying both the manga and the anime when it comes to the Zero pointers}</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Author's POV]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex was doing some routine weapons maintenance while Eri watched fascinated by the speed at which Alex was able to take apart each weapon, clean them, and then put them back together again before putting them back in their places. At this point Eri knew all about Alex's past and was both sad that she would never see his family and that Alex went through so much pain, and proud that her new daddy was a hero like All-Might in his world. Anyway soon Eri saw an envelope with Alex's name on it and took it to him saying, "Daddy! This came for you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, my little princess," Alex said as he kissed Eri's horn. Then he opened the envelope and found a hologram projector which he pressed the play button on causing All-Might to appear and say, </span>
  <b>"I AM HERE AS A HOLOGRAM!! YOUNG OEDER YOU GOT THE HIGHEST SCORE IN UA'S HISTORY AT ONE HUNDRED POINTS FOR THE WRITTEN PART, THREE HUNDRED VILLAIN POINTS, AND ONE HUNDRED RESCUE POINTS FOR INCINERATING THE ZERO POINT ROBOT SAVING EVERY CANDIDATE! SO WELCOME TO YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!!"</b>
  <span> After the message was played the disc exploded and Alex smiled, "Time to go back to school!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two: Battle Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Chapter Two: Battle Training</h2><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Author's POV]</b>
</p><p>Alex was walking to UA for his first day talking with Izuku, who was getting more confident especially after he asked Alex if they could train together. So for the month before the school year started the green haired OFA (One for All) user and the Super Soldier trained together while All-Might watched seeing how quickly Izuku was improving his control of OFA increasing the percentage he could use before breaking his limbs while Alex simply took every hit while wearing a suit that was designed to be like the American flag</p><p>Anyway back to the present time, Izuku asked, "Alex-san (at this point Izuku and Alex are good friends), I wanted to ask why you didn't...you know?"</p><p>Alex knowing what Izuku was talking about said, "Izuku-san, I am literally immortal, able to take in and process everything in my surroundings ten times faster than the average person, and on top of that, I'm beyond the normal human capabilities. In other words, I'm literally the poster child of OPness, plus I knew that you needed this more than me."</p><p>Izuku smiled and said, "You're a good friend."</p><p>"Can't have too many of those, right?" Alex said as he and Izuku reach the front gates of the school. Alex had his shield and his hero suit in a large suitcase as well as having Mjölnir and Stormbreaker on his person as they walked onto the campus and headed to Class 1-A (Alex replaces Mineta because fuck that pervert.) Once they get to the class they can hear shouting which Izuku said, "Of course, Kacchan is in this class."</p><p>"Remember that you got this, and that I got your six," Alex said as Izuku nodded as he walked over to the exploding ash-blonde porcupine.</p><p>"FUCK OFF YOU ELITIST EXTRA!!!" Bakugō shouted as he turned only to find Izuku next to him and shouted, "HOW THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU GET IN YOU USELESS DEKU!?!?"</p><p>"My Quirk just manifested about eleven months ago, turned out I was a late bloomer," Izuku said keeping OFA a secret while smoothly making it believable as Izuku learned how to lie from Alex, who had been living the lie that he was six years older than he was when he was a part of the US military in his world, who inwardly smiled proud of his acting and lying lessons he gave to Izuku. Alex then looked around the room and took mental notes about his classmates based on his first impression of them, as well as leaving room for him to update those notes later on.</p><p>Then Momo Yaoyoruzu saw Alex and said, "Thank you again for the alley eleven months ago, Oeder-san!" after that she bowed.</p><p>The bluenette from the entrance exam bowed to Alex saying, "I'm terribly sorry for my actions during the entrance exam! My name is Iida Tenya from Somei Academy!"</p><p>"I forgive you Iida-san, as you may have heard, I'm Oeder Alexandre, and before anyone asks, yes I'm an American," Alex said as the angry porcupine shouts at Alex saying that he was a Gaijin extra before they were interrupted by a yellow caterpillar like thing which Alex knew was the Pro Hero Eraserhead who's Quirk was able to erase other people's Quirks, but came with a serious case of dry-eye if overused as well as not working on Mutation class Quirks, which he can easily pass the Super Soldier Serum off as, since it was technically in that class anyway.</p><p>
  <b>[Eraserhead's POV]</b>
</p><p>As I crawled into my class I heard all of my students talking, though I heard one of them thank the student who got the top score on the entrance exam for saving her eleven months prior, and remembered the incident which left one of the criminals scared of the American student, anyway I decided to make them all shut up saying, "If you're here to make friends then get out." After saying that every student stared at me, then again I don't really blame them as I may as well be a talking yellow caterpillar, so I cleared up the confusion saying, "It took you all eight seconds to shut up. That's a waste of time that can mean the difference between life and death. Anyway, I'm your homeroom teacher Aizawa Shōta." I looked at the student that All-Might called Oeder and saw that he was staring at me in an analytical fashion, which surprised me as the rest of the students were wondering who I was and why I was acting like I was. I made a second mental note to keep an eye on him.</p><p>
  <b> <em>[Timeskip to after the Quirk Apprehension Test]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Eraserhead's POV]</b>
</p><p>I tried to erase Oeder's Quirk during the ball throw, but was unable to which Oeder simply said was because it was a Mutation class Quirk before literally teleporting the ball to the other side of the galaxy using his large axe that he called Stormbreaker, needless to say Oeder got first place followed by the problem child, Midoriya.</p><p>
  <b>[Timeskip to the next day]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Author's POV]</b>
</p><p>The next day Eri asked Alex, "Daddy, may I go to school with you today?"</p><p>"Let me call Nezu and see okay Princess?" Alex said wanting to be the best dad. Alex had also been helping Eri with her fear of her Quirk <b>{Revert}</b> (A/N: I'm calling it that due to the nature of the experiments Overhaul put her through, so if someone knows the real name of Eri's Quirk then please let me know in a comment.) as part of being a parent. Eri learned about Alex's past in his world and about how he was awarded two Congressional Medal of Honors among his other medals which he kept pinned to his Class A uniform.</p><p><em> "Moshi moshi! U.A.'s Headmaster Nezu speaking!" </em> Nezu said once Alex called him.</p><p>"Yes this is Oeder Alexandre...you know the only student with a military service record and is from another universe," Alex said, he had told the staff of U.A. after the first day since All Might told Alex about the fact that they all knew about One for All and Izuku being Toshinori's successor.</p><p><em> "Let me guess, you have someone who you want to bring to the school?" </em> Nezu said as his Quirk was literally being a fucking genius.</p><p>"Yeah, you guessed right. My adopted daughter, Oeder Eri, wants to stay with me today and I decided to ask you for permission," Alex said as on the other side of the phone line Nezu was smiling like a kid in a candy store as he liked kids (no pedo).</p><p><em> "Of course you can bring her! You will have to tell me how you met her," </em> Nezu said.</p><p>"I killed Overhaul who was abusive to her, then adopted her," Alex said as Nezu's blood ran cold hearing that his most powerful student met and killed the former leader of the Yakuza group: The Eight Precepts of Death, but at the same time he felt relieved that Overhaul was no longer able to abuse a little girl.</p><p><em> "I see, I'll have to let the other teachers know since they're still looking for him, can you at least tell me why he was abusing her," </em>Nezu asked as Alex told him that from what Eri knew he was making Quirk erasing munitions. After doing that Nezu hung up after saying that Alex would have to talk to some of the Pro-Heroes after classes that day.</p><p>
  <b>[Timeskip to arriving at U.A.]</b>
</p><p>Once Alex and Eri arrived at the school he was met by the Gun Hero: Snipe who handed him an Eri sized U.A. girl's uniform saying, "Nice job with Overhaul. In an uncondoning way of course. As a gun enthusiast and knowing that you have a gun collection, may I see it sometime?" (Yes Snipe and Alex will be friends due to Alex's massive gun collection)</p><p>"Yeah, though I will tell you that I typically use high powered caliber weapons. I also have tranquilizer modified versions of my guns and paintball modified versions," Alex said as he heads off to class with Eri smiling and holding his hand.</p><p>Snipe was impressed as not many people would use high powered weapons though he shrugged it off as Alex being able to handle the high power and the massive recoil of such weapons.</p><p>When the father/daughter duo reached Class 1-A, Alex picked Eri up knowing that his classmates were going to swarm them and he wanted Eri to be able to hide in his chest. As soon as they entered the room everyone, except Katsuki who was still sore over the fact that not only did Izuku beat his score in every exercise but Alex did too and also the fact that Katsuki couldn’t even lift Mjölnir when Alex left it lying around the locker room to take a shower, and Izuku because he knows that Eri isn’t used to crowds, immediately start to try to crowd Alex before he gives them an authoritative glare which makes everyone snap to attention even Shoto Todoroki and Katsuki who just starts getting pissed off because of it.</p><p>Alex just sighs and says, “You can relax. Please give Eri her space, she has been through some traumatizing events and doesn’t like being crowded.”</p><p>The class then went back to their seats and sat down as a booming voice was heard saying, <b>“I’M COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!!”</b></p><p>Hearing All-Might say that made Alex facepalm saying, “Normal people don’t announce their entrance, All-Might.”</p><p>Eri just giggled as she colored a picture of Alex holding Mjölnir and Stormbreaker. All-Might looked and saw the little girl and remembered that Nezu had told the staff about Overhaul and Alex’s encounter with him and while All-Might didn’t condone killing villains willy-nilly, what Overhaul did to Eri was unforgivable and thus Alex made the right call to end the fight quickly and without any collateral damage. Anyway All-Might then announced that the class would be doing battle training which made Katsuki excited as he wanted to crush Alex and Izuku while Alex simply sighed and cracked his knuckles.</p><p>
  <b>[Faux City Gamma]</b>
</p><p>Alex was wearing his hero suit which made multiple heads turn as he had his shield in his left hand and Mjölnir in his right hand with Iida remarking about how his suit shows his patriotism for his homeland of the USA.</p><p>“One of the heroes I admire wore a suit like this and even used a shield like this. I managed to recreate the shield and suit even making them indestructible. That’s the only thing special about this suit,” Alex said making Katsuki determined to destroy his suit and shield to prove that there was no indestructible metal.</p><p>
  <b>[Timeskip to the first battle]</b>
</p><p>(The teams are the same as the manga and anime except for Alex and Momo being on the same team as the heroes)</p><p>Momo watched Izuku and Ochaco’s fight while Alex and All-Might analyze Izuku’s progress as Eri held onto Alex’s back.</p><p>“Bakugo’s anger and superiority complex really come to the forefront. I figure that he was overpraised in school, this will have to be corrected soon,” Alex observed.</p><p>All-Might nodded as well and said, <b>“I agree with you, Young Oeder!”</b></p><p>Momo was astonished that Alex was that observant and made her wonder how much he was observing her and the rest of the class’s personalities and abilities. Soon the match was over and All-Might asked, <b>“Out of this battle who was the MVP?”</b></p><p>“Ochaco-san was,” Momo said.</p><p><b>“Why is that Young Yaoyoruzu?”</b> All-Might asked</p><p>“Because Bakugo-san was only interested in fighting Midoriya-san, and while Midoriya-san and Ochaco-san worked together well, Midoriya-san unnecessarily damaged the building for his plan to work and also Iida-san was taken out really fast and barely did anything,” Momo correctly deduced making Iida hang his head in shame.</p><p>“I’m in agreement. Bakugo-san is in need of an attitude adjustment…” Alex said before Bakugo screams, “FUCK YOU, GAĪJIN EXTRA!!” </p><p>“...Thank you for proving my point Bakugo-san, as while his determination is commendable his arrogance and superiority complex are going to get him killed one day due to underestimating the wrong Villain. Also anger is a double-edged blade, as on one hand anger can sharpen your fighting skills if focused, but more often than not it ends up dulling your fighting skills to the point where even a child can beat you, as you become predictable and easy to read. During that fight Midoriya-kun played you like a fiddle,” Alex stated in a clear and concise manner as Bakugo replayed the events of the fight in his head and realized that Alex was speaking the truth which pissed him off even more.</p><p>
  <b>[Timeskip to Alex and Momo’s battle]</b>
</p><p>Alex and Momo were the heroes while Todoroki and Kaminari were the villains so in the planning phase Alex was preparing his gear and said, “Based on my observations of Todoroki he won’t use his left side’s power which means he’s half-assing everything, and as for Kaminari he has a limit as to the amount of electricity he can use before his brain gets fried and becomes dead-weight to his teammate.” Momo was surprised that Todoroki was using only half his power as Alex explained his plan to take them out while Momo was surprised at the amount of detail that he put into this plan as his knowledge of American military terms as he referred to Todoroki as Hostile Tango and Kaminari as Hostile Kilo and the ‘bomb’ as Objective November.</p><p>After the 15 mins of prep time the fight started at which Todoroki had Kaminari scout the perimeter of the building that they had the ‘bomb’ in while Momo was waiting to knock him out and Alex was stealthily making his way to the bomb as soon as Kaminari was knocked out and tied up with the capture tape Momo said over the comms, “Hostile Kilo has been incapacitated!”</p><p>“Good converge on my position and remember to turn on your thermal suit! Tango will only use his ice...luckily for us,” Alex said as he got his shield and Mjölnir ready for the fight.</p><p>
  <b>[In the stands]</b>
</p><p>Eri smiled proudly, “Go Daddy!! Beat him up!!”</p><p>All-Might chuckled a bit as the other girls were gushing over Eri and thinking that they wanted a cute little daughter of their own. <b>“Well, it seems that Young Yaoyoruzu is following Young Oeder’s plan perfectly. Young Oeder is quite intelligent!” </b> All-Might said as he thought to himself, <b> <em>“His military experience also helps, I worry that he may have PTSD though...I’m going to suggest that he talk to Hound Dog...just to allow him to discuss his problems, I mean he doesn’t really need Recovery Girl ever...I kinda wish that I had his healing ability five years ago, though HE might have taken it from me.”</em> </b></p><p>Eri looked at All-Might and tugged at his cape which got his attention and she asked him to lean down so that she could whisper something to him, “Do you know about Daddy’s past, All-Might-sensei?”</p><p>All-Might chuckled and nodded then put his finger to his lips saying in a whisper that not even Kyoka could hear, <b>“Yes, but remember that it’s a secret. Your dad is a real hero, even without his powers.”</b></p><p>Eri smiled at that and went back to coloring her picture as the class was enraptured by the battle which was about to take place.</p><p>
  <b>[Back to Alex and Momo’s battle]</b>
</p><p>Alex had finally made it to the bomb’s location as that whole floor was cold possibly as a way to slow them down though Alex just wrapped himself in the electricity of Mjölnir and started to whirl the mythical hammer around as Todoroki exited the room saying, “Hmph, should’ve figured that you weren’t so stupid as to risk Kaminari’s electricity and not to come without some kind of cold weather protection.”</p><p>“I’ve always been pretty observant, helps you survive out on the battlefield. Like for instance you’re half-assing everything. Use your full power, or do you plan on freezing yourself to death!?”</p><p>Todoroki was shocked that this Gai-no this opponent had already figured out that he was only using half his power, not even Midoriya, who he suspected was All-Might’s illegitimate son, was aware, and he studied Quirks, though Oeder seemed much more knowledgeable about these things, probably due to his Quirk, the one he called <b>{Super Soldier}</b>, it would make sense heightened perceptions would allow him to perceive things that normal people couldn’t.</p><p>“I refuse to use that bastard’s power!” Todoroki said before launching a huge wave of ice which Alex just destroyed by throwing his hammer at Todoroki hitting him in the chest and knocking him on his back pinning him as he struggled to lift it before All-Might said, <b>“THE HERO TEAM WINS!!”</b></p><p>Once that was announced Alex simply lifted his hand and Mjölnir flew into it as if recalled by a chain, surprising Todoroki as well as the writing that had appeared on the hammer, <span class="u"><em>“</em></span><b><span class="u"><em>He who holds this hammer if he be worthy shall wield the power of Thor”</em></span></b> that writing suggested that Alex was given literal godhood just by picking up the mythical weapon, but he had said that it was just a conduit for his electrical Quirk, Todoroki decided not to dwell on the matter as he was sure that Alex had a really good reason for keeping his godhood a secret just like Todoroki was keeping his family life a secret.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Incident at USJ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>Chapter Three: Incident at USJ</span>
</h2><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex and Eri were sitting at their apartment watching a child friendly movie, even though Eri wanted to watch Captain America: the First Avenger, though Alex told her it would have a lab experiment scene which he felt would bring up bad memories for her to which she reluctantly agreed not to watch it however Alex did promise to tell her about the Star-Spangled Super Soldier, which made Eri happy as she wanted to know what her dad liked and because she also looked up to him. While they watched the movie there was a knock at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex got up after pausing the movie and looked through the peephole and saw Momo standing there so he let her in and asked, “Yaoyorozu-san, what brings you to my apartment? Also how did you get my address?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask you about the composition of your hero suit and shield, and ummm…” Momo blushed before saying, “I was wondering if maybe you and I could go out to dinner since I haven’t really repaid you for saving me all those months ago. Also I did an internet search on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex chuckled, “Well, first, why don’t you come in and have some tea, and then I will see if I can. I want to make sure that, one: Eri will let me, and two: if Midoriya-san will agree to babysit Eri for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo nodded as Alex let her in and she saw that the small apartment was homey with an American flag hanging up in the main room as well as several photos of what she assumed to be his family and some friends though the most recent one was of him and Eri with Eri sitting on Alex’s lap holding her adoption certificate beaming she also noticed that Mjölnir, his shield, and Stormbreaker were hanging up on the wall with Stormbreaker having an edge guard on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, creation lady!” Eri said as she smiled and waved as Momo saw that she was watching a children’s movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you watching, Oeder-san?” Momo asked Eri</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s called My Little Pony! Some of them have horns like me!!” Eri said as she pointed to a purple pony which had a horn and wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured that she should watch something that would be fun, light-hearted, and girly as part of her healing process. Also, I hope you like cheap tea...I am not a wealthy man, and right now all of my spare money is going towards Eri,” Alex said as he brought Momo her tea as he also brought Eri some apple juice, and had a Coca-Cola in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine Oeder-san, I wouldn’t expect anything less from a devoted parent. I admire that you were kind enough to take her in and raise her while still attending UA,” Momo said as she drank her tea</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you and Daddy going to go on a date?” Eri asked causing Momo to blush while Alex coughed a bit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yaoyorozu-san and I are going to have dinner together, yes, but that’s only because I saved her a while back, before I saved you actually,” Alex said as Eri smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t Daddy cool Yao...Yao…” Eri asked trying to pronounce Momo’s last name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can call me Momo, Oeder-san,” Momo said to Eri as Eri then told Momo to call her Eri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eri, you don’t mind if Midoriya-san watches you tonight, right?” Alex asked as Eri nodded really fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex then went next door to talk to Inko Midoriya and explained the situation to her and she smiled a bit and said, “It maybe a thank you dinner, but you should still try to make it special for her, I mean you do have feelings for her plus Eri seems to like her too, and as much as I would love to be her mother figure she needs to have a mother and father who are romantically involved with each other. I did okay with Izuku as a single mom, but I really wish Hisashi was more involved with his upbringing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the advice Midoriya-san, I will try to make this night special for Yaoyorozu-san,” Alex said as Inko also said, “Also please continue to be a good friend to my son.” Alex nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, let’s just say that I have had my fair share of not having good friends, Izuku-san deserves to have good friends that will be with him to the end of the line,” Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[timeskip to the dinner date]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex and Momo went to a fancy restaurant at Momo’s insistence so Alex changed into his Class-A uniform out of habit though he did remove his rank and medals and stored them away as well as made himself clean-shaven which made Momo blush after she saw how well Alex cleaned up, as Alex thought to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I should ask Nezu to put my military service record in the American Military servers under the classification of being Top Secret...then again knowing how much he likes to play mind games with people he’s already done that and made sure that I’m untouchable due to my circumstances.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Momo was also lost in thought though hers were more about confessing to him at Ashido’s insistence.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Flashback to the girl’s locker room after battle training</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Hey, Yaomomo! Did that American DILF really save your life eleven months ago!?” A pink skinned girl asked me which caused all the other girls to look at me.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Yeah, these four thugs had cornered me in an alley and were going to rape me then I screamed desperate for anyone to come save me when Oeder-san came down in a shroud of blue electricity and the first thing I saw was his shield as his back was to me, then he held his hammer to the sky causing a bolt of lightning to strike it as if charging it then he electrocuted the three lackeys unconscious and then made the leader fall on his back before placing it on his chest...which at the time I thought was stupid because I was thinking that the thug could’ve picked it up and used it against him but seeing him struggle to get it off of himself made me think differently, then Oeder-san turned to me and asked if I was hurt at all then stayed with me until the police arrived to arrest the thugs for attempted rape after which he walked me home to keep me safe…” I blushed as the pink-skinned girl smiled though I was confused as to what DILF meant though later I would find out that it meant Dad I’d Love to Fuck.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Yaomomo, you have it bad for our heroic American! You have to confess to him and take him for yourself, mainly because if you don’t I will, because he is hot!” the girl said before the invisible girl said, “Mina!! You can’t just say that!!” I noticed that the brown-haired girl that was partnered with Oeder’s friend Midoriya said, “Yaoyorozu-san! I bet Oeder-san feels the same way about you!!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[End Flashback]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo had been racking her brain for a way even going so far as to ask her mother for advice which ended up being embarrassing as Momo’s mother made sure that she knew about protected sex and even learning how to put a condom onto a man’s penis, though ultimately she told Momo to just confess from the heart and hope that he feels the same way at best and prepare for a rejection at worst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for Alex he wasn’t oblivious like most Shonen anime protagonists and he knew that Momo had feelings for him, but he was sorting out his own feelings though eventually he realized that he felt the same way as she did about him. When they got to the restaurant the server had them seated immediately then gave them their menus as Alex sighed internally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I forgot how stuffy these places are...damn those formal dinners sure ruined these types of restaurants for me...whatever at least I can fake my satisfaction, though I do have to admit she got us a secluded spot I can tell that Yaoyorozu-san is type of person to keep major secrets perhaps I will tell her my past, when Nezu is around to confirm everything. Wonder if the pro hero community knows about the portal I came through...I’ll ask All-Might the next time he, Izuku, and I meet up to train him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo observed Alex and already figured out that he wasn’t enjoying the atmosphere though she liked that he was willing to suck it up for her at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to pretend to like this place for me Oeder-san,” Momo said snapping him out of his thoughts, “Sorry, I guess I’ve been to too many of these types of restaurants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oeder-san, if you don’t mind my asking, you seem very mysterious, why is that?” Momo asked getting straight to the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, before I answer that question, let me ask you this. Do you believe in the existence of parallel universes?” Alex asked his eyes telling her that whether or not she believed that he was about to turn the very fabric of reality upside down with an outlandish claim, but considering that this was a world of Quirks she knew that it was possible that there were multiple universes and that with the right Quirk someone could travel between universes so she replied, “It is certainly very possible, I mean we live in a world that people once thought the realm of science fiction or comic books, all it would take is for someone to develop a Quirk to travel freely between universes or for someone in another universe to travel here to make multiversal travel a reality, why are you claiming to be from another universe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am, I was going to tell you when Nezu was around to verify it, but you decided to jump the gun and ask me about my secrecy. That’s where it stems from. So far the only people who know are All-Might, Nezu, and most of the staff at UA...oh and Eri...I’m not going to keep secrets about my origins from her...especially when I don’t have any family here except her,” Alex said and Momo could see that he wasn’t lying or crazy since crazy people couldn’t do what he did. Alex then said as he handed her a copy of the first volume of the MHA manga, “If you don’t believe me then here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo took the manga and flipped through it, somehow missing the part about One for All, seeing everyone of her classmates except Alex and instead a perverted grape-haired midget named Mineta whose antics caused her to shudder, “This Mineta person is creepy, if what you say is true, then I’m glad you replaced him in our class...I feel like he should never have been accepted into UA…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I happen to agree there. Anyway, my world still believes that having Quirks is limited to the realm of comic books and science fiction, though a group of major nerdy scientists managed to build a multiversal gate...which allowed them to obtain certain items like my shield and Mjölnir, yes, I am literally wielding a mythical hammer from Norse Mythology. It has an enchantment that only allows those that it deems worthy to wield it. My favorite comic book superhero is called Captain America...if the theme wasn’t obvious. I’ll let you digest this information,” Alex said as Momo handed him the manga back and he put it away while the waiter came to take their order as Momo ordered the most expensive and calorie-ridden meal on the menu though Alex ordered the cheapest meal saying, “I don’t really need to eat due to my abilities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the waiter left Momo reflected on what she just learned from her classmate and then asked, “Are you using your real information here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I don’t have a native twin here alive or dead. I checked just to be sure. Really can’t have two of me using the same name spelled exactly the same living in two different places at once as that would raise more than a few eyebrows,” Alex said as Momo had to agree with that line of reasoning knowing that she most likely would have done the same thing if she were in his situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will save the rest of my questions for when we get to your house. I mean you had a good reason to keep this a secret from everyone, and considering that All-Might and the principal of UA believe you then you are either a really good liar, which your eyes and your body language say you aren’t, crazy but functional, which you clearly aren’t as you provided proof of your claim, or you’re telling the truth and that the multiverse theory is scientific fact,” Momo said as the two teens then changed the subject to their hobbies which Momo was surprised that Alex actually played video games considering his body type though that was explained by his powers.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[timeskip to hanging out back at Alex’s apartment]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex finished explaining his backstory to Momo even showing her his battle scars and while she had initially been skeptical of his claims of being a genius his actual birth certificate showed her that he indeed was telling the truth and that scared her as he was able to hack into two different versions of the American government and change his age to serve in the military back in his home universe and in this universe make sure that he legally existed. She was very glad that Alex was on their side and also had fallen harder for the American who saved her innocence (not ever having a man or woman have sex with her whether or not she was willing to) and possibly her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry things changed as soon as I got here. I’ve theorized that the cause for those changes has to do with breaking the barrier between universes, much like how a sonic boom is created by breaking the sound barrier,” Alex said after explaining that in the her universe’s manga canon she was never assaulted but the event instead was Izuku and Katsuki getting attacked by a sludge villain and how the whole Overhaul incident didn’t happen until after the summer training camp and would result in one of the Big Three of UA losing his quirk, which meant that other events would also change due to Alex’s presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe that you wanted to serve your country so much that you lied about your age, enlisted and managed to climb up the ranks to become a five star general in four years and received the Medal of Honor twice! Then there’s your scar from those monsters…” Momo said speaking of a long jagged scar on his chest that looked like someone tried to eviscerate him with a hot knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t regret that decision, due to letting myself get captured and tortured I was able to rescue several women and girls from being used as sex slaves. I wish there was a way not to have been captured, but I wasn’t about to put my patriotism aside and go undercover as a member of those terrorists, and if I had tried to storm the building the girls would have been killed since they were kidnapping victims,” Alex said in a serious tone as he touched the scar and remembered the pain and agony he felt as the knife tore into his body cauterizing the wound it left as it went and he remembered the taunts and insults that his tormentors hurled at him trying to break him before he was ransomed and or beheaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but still, I feel horrible about it, I thought that you had never known any hardships due to your powers, but then after hearing that and seeing you still fighting evil with everything you have inspires me to do better too. You are the embodiment of “Plus Ultra!” Momo said as Alex smiled a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I am, huh? I was beat down and humiliated, but I got up and fought anyway. I was akining myself to Captain America who whenever he gets knocked down gets right back up and says, ‘I can do this all day.’ I never thought that I would have to leave my home universe, though,” Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You keep mentioning this hero, Captain America, who is he and why does he inspire you besides being clad in the colors of the American flag and being named after your country?” Momo asked after which Alex explained who Captain America was and how he became a hero at least in the MCU though he mentioned that there were comic books about him too the main one of which took place in a universe the Marvel comic book company called the 616 universe though there were many other universes (read various comics that don’t usually line up with one another) which re-explored the American National Hero’s origins some of which were well-received by the fans and others, like the Secret Empire storyline, which were hated by the fanbase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo after listening to the origins of the fictional hero Captain America AKA Steve Rogers smiled as Alex’s role model, as far as heroing was concerned, was a shining example of what being a hero was all about and was also convinced that All-Might would also admire the American hero. Soon after Momo confessed her love for Alex who accepts her feelings and they share their first kiss as a couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[timeskip to the next day at UA]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex was walking to the school when he was surrounded by the media and asked, “What’s All-Might like as a teacher!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only thing I will say on that subject is that he has our best interests in mind as he teaches. Now please leave me alone,” Alex said politely as Aizawa sighed muttering about problem children, when out of the corner of his eye he saw a suspicious hooded figure and was instantly on alert which caught Aizawa’s attention knowing Alex’s history and so as he passed by Aizawa asked in a whisper, “Where’s the threat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw a hooded figure who was definitely not a member of the press acting suspiciously. It was like he was analyzing the school, I have always trusted my gut, and my gut is telling me that that figure is bad news,” Alex whispered the joke about the press not unnoticed by either of the men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, thanks for letting me know. Now head to class,” Aizawa whispered as Alex also went to let Nezu know as well and Aizawa continued to try and dissuade the press and get them to back off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Alex got to class he started to take notes on how to care for Eri, and helping her through her traumatic experience, not that he was doing terribly with that, but he wanted to help her out more, and he was thinking about finding some friends to play with, but at the same time he didn’t want just any child her age to be her friend, he wanted someone he could trust. Tsuyu Asui was curious as to what Alex was doing and hopped over, literally, to his desk and said, “Hey, Oeder, ribbit! What are you up to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsuyu-san, I’m just trying to figure out other ways to help my daughter get over her trauma thanks to that motherfucker Overhaul,” Alex said, visible anger over what happened on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me Asui, I like to be blunt. As for your idea of having friends for her to play with, I have several younger siblings. Ribbit,” Asui said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might take you up on that. People who are honestly blunt are trustworthy people, usually not good at politics, but trustworthy,” Alex said sagely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo soon walked in the class and gave Alex a kiss on the cheek before going to sit down; she also took Asui to ask what she was doing and she spoke bluntly about how she was going to help Eri make some friends to help her socialize with kids her own age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon everyone was in class and Aizawa came into the classroom and told everyone to pick the class representative which Alex suggested they do via voting for one and then said that the person who gets the most votes gets the position and the runner-up would be the vice-representative which persuaded the class to do that. Alex ended up with 9 votes overall followed by Momo with 3 votes overall and third place was Izuku with two votes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s quite unexpected...am I really that qualified?” Alex said after the vote count as he had voted for Izuku due to him knowing that Izuku was leader quality, but needed a little push to realize that, he in turn voted for Alex due to Alex’s leadership skills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT THE FUCK!?!? WHY DID YOU ALL VOTE FOR THE GAĪJIN EXTRA!?” Katsuki yelled pissed off at Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same reason we didn’t vote for you, Angry One,” Kyoka said, twirling her earjacks before continuing, “Plus Yankee is more qualified to be our representative than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex sweatdropped at Kyoka’s nickname for him, but was thankful that she wasn’t using it as an insult, or calling him a gaījin.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[timeskip to lunch]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>At lunch Alex, Momo, Izuku, and Ochaco were sitting together with Alex having a huge pile of food saying, “I actually eat a lot as an American, though my Quirk allows me not to eat far longer than anyone else. I think that the regenerative portion of it just does an infinite recycling of the main nutrients humans need to run those being water, oxygen and sugar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku was furiously writing it down in his notebook in Navajo which Alex had been teaching him saying that Navajo is the number one code since the Second World War due to it being essentially unbreakable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m beginning to think your other Quirk is hammerspace, Izuku-kun,” Alex said jokingly as Izuku chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you mean?” Izuku asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You literally pulled your Quirk Analysis Notebook out of thin air, Deku-kun,” Ochaco said having seen the title of the notebook in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this hammerspace, Alex-kun?” Momo asked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hammerspace is an old gag in cartoons where a character pulls a random object out of thin air, which in Izuku-kun’s case are his notebooks,” Alex explained chuckling as he thought about the old school Looney Tunes cartoons, unfortunately he was soon dragged out of his thoughts when an alarm sounded putting him on alert saying, “God fucking damn it! Momo make a megaphone and make sure that everyone knows that it’s just the press entering the campus!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Momo asked as she made the object in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to help with damage control. I doubt those reporters broke down those walls themselves and there may be a Villain behind the scenes,” Alex said solemnly as he went to the security wall Mjölnir in hand as he made sure that whoever was behind the walls collapsing didn’t make it out. As he did he saw some of the other teachers handling the reporters unable to get to the hole in the wall which Alex did and electrified the ground there to discourage the rest of the press from entering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the situation was resolved Alex did receive a stern talking to about not heading to class, but was commended for his quick thinking in making sure that the situation was easier to handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would check the security cameras. I doubt these reporters had the Quirk necessary to corrode this wall. Look for a figure wearing a black hooded cloak. I think he may have a disintegration Quirk,” Alex said as Nezu walked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll do just that, Oeder-kun, thank you for your help here, and I heard that before you took off to help here you made sure that you didn’t just abandon your classmates but instead had Yaoyorozu-chan calm the students down,” the furry genius creature said as he dismissed Alex to his class and gave him a note to give Aizawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in the classroom Aizawa read the note and then said, “Oeder here made sure that no one else entered the premises and was attempting to catch whoever caused the situation in the first place due to the security staff being overwhelmed. I’m looking at you Bakugo so lay off the “The gaījin’s a coward!” crap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the class was impressed that Alex acted quickly and wanted to assist the staff as well as making sure that the rest of the students calmed down and didn’t just abandon them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow! We really did make the right decision making Oeder the class representative. Right Yaomomo?” Ashido Mina, a pink-skinned girl said as she saw the look of adoration and whispered, “So did you ask him out yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo blushed bright red as Alex pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered, “Sometimes I hate having enhanced hearing.” After muttering that he walked over to his desk and sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After class that day Alex was called into Nezu’s office where he said, “Oeder-kun, thanks to your tip we were able to see the real intruder and see that he was able to escape using a mist-like portal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to do, Headmaster? I just want to get to the point,” Alex said as he looked at the enigmatic creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I simply want you to incapacitate and capture who or what caused the portal. We can’t have a teleportation Quirk or tech in the hands of Villains. Also no killing the Villain,” Nezu said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir. Capture the target alive,” Alex said after standing at attention and saluting the creature that was Nezu who said, “No need to do that. You’re not in a military situation or anything like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex relaxed then said, “Force of habit...you know like the saying “You can take a tiger out of the jungle but you can’t take the jungle out of the tiger.” it’s been a while since I’ve been able to be a civilian you see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I completely understand. You may head home to your daughter,” Nezu said, dismissing Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[The next day in Class 1-A]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex was sitting in class writing something in a notebook that no one else could make out due to it being in Navajo, what it was was his PTSD journal, which he wrote in only after having a PTSD induced nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Journal entry #131</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I had that dream again. I was back in that fucking facility tied to that cheap ass wooden chair as my captors tried to break me. I feel the hot knife on my chest nearly eviscerating me, only this time it killed me...that’s when I woke up in a cold sweat. This just fuels my desire to make sure that no one else ever suffers at the hands of people like them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku, now knowing Navajo, merely looked and was horrified that his friend had suffered something like that but didn’t say anything as there were other people in the class and he didn’t want anyone pitying Alex who Izuku had a newfound respect for as Alex wasn’t letting the event get to him in his day-to-day life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon Aizawa came in and told everyone to get their gym clothes or their hero costumes on to go to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint or USJ. Alex grabbed his hero costume and put it on. Unfortunately for him the rest of his male classmates saw his battle scars including the one from the terrorists he had fought which was purposely made in such a way that it served as a reminder of the torture he endured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck!! How did you get that!?” Eijirō Kirishima asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would rather not talk about it. It’s a very sensitive topic, but I will say that this serves as a reminder of why I want to be a hero. No one should ever have to suffer like I have,” Alex said in response to Eijirō’s question as Bakugo was surprisingly quiet after seeing the scar.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Does that useless Deku have scars from my Quirk use on him!?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bakugo was thinking to himself after hearing about how pure Alex’s reasoning for being a hero was.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What kind of Villains would make him suffer like that? I have to figure Oeder out if only to ease my mind.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shōto thought to himself seeing the scar before Alex put his hero costume on as Eijirō ranted about manly Alex was for not letting the event drive him to villainy or crippling fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the girls were changing they heard the commotion and wondered what Oeder meant by ‘this’ though Momo knew but didn’t say respecting Alex’s privacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once everyone got on the bus and were seated Asui asked, “So, what were you talking about when you said that it was a reminder of why you wanted to be a hero, ribbit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you heard that. It’s a scar on my chest. Before you ask where I got it I don’t want to talk about it. That’s a sensitive topic and I would appreciate it if you didn’t force me to talk about it,” Alex said plainly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other girls were concerned but decided to respect his decision, though Aizawa decided to ask Nezu to have Alex take counseling sessions with Hound Dog while thinking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Damn problem child! Probably his time with those terrorists that captured him which gave him the scars amongst his other battles. Probably has PTSD from the incident too.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo was also worried about Alex’s mental health even though he seemed fine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I have to help him. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I let him go through this alone. He may have Eri, but she also has PTSD from Overhaul, he needs other people who will just be there for him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the bus ride was eerily silent after that which on one hand made Aizawa happy, but on the other made him a bit uncomfortable though that was due to Alex’s scar and his refusal to talk about how he got it which the underground hero understood because who would believe that he had not only come from another universe, but already had field experience fighting Villains not to mention his accomplishments being the youngest 5-star general in US history in his universe. However Aizawa figured that Alex would tell his classmates eventually once he could trust them, which he didn’t blame Alex for, but his training which admittedly probably kept him alive before his enhancement which was his Quirk here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the class arrived at the USJ facility they were greeted by a figure in a really bulky spacesuit which made it hard to determine whether the figure was a man or a woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OHMYGOD!!! IT’S THE SPACE HERO: THIRTEEN!!” Ochaco and Izuku screamed like the hero fans they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, looks like I have fans,” Thirteen said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thirteen-sensei? Are you a man or woman? Hard to tell with your hero costume,” Alex asked politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a woman, Oeder-kun. Thank you for asking,” Thirteen said before Aizawa asked where All-Might was which Thirteen responded with holding up three fingers which only Alex and Izuku got.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course he used up his limit. I’m definitely going to give him that incomplete serum. Though I may as well call it a stimpack due to the fact that it is essentially the ultimate healing compound,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alex thought to himself before he sensed a change in the air and said, “Senseis! We have company!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Alex said that Aizawa and Thirteen looked to see a purple mist with villains walking out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thirteen! Protect the students, and get them out of here!” Aizawa said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurogiri! Separate the kids! No one gets out of here!” a pale man with light blue hair and covered in hands said as the one called Kurogiri immediately sent the mist towards the students, scattering most of them around the facility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex was among the group that was still near the entrance along with Tenya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iida-san!! Get to the school now!! Considering that the alarms haven’t gone off yet, they must have jammed our contact with the main building! Unless you get there, nobody is going to rescue us,” Alex all but ordered Tenya who reluctantly sped for the door as Kurogiri tried to stop him but was attacked by Alex who placed some Quirk-nullifying cuffs on him saying, “Good. Warp-Quirk user captured. Now to deal with the leader of this operation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oeder-kun! What if…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing this to save Aizawa-sensei. He may be good, but even he can’t hold off that many villains by himself, especially due to the side-effect of his Quirk,” Alex said firmly before rushing to Aizawa who was thinking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck!! Hopefully all the students got out okay!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow! You’re so cool Eraserhead, but unfortunately your dry eye is getting to you isn’t it?” the leader of the villains said before getting hit in the head by Mjölnir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up! Your voice is too damn annoying,” Alex said as the legendary Norse hammer flew back into his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do to Kurogiri!?” the villain said as he started to scratch his neck raw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been detained. It’s only a matter of time before the heroes arrive. Now the only way out for you is in cuffs,” Alex said as he had his shield and Mjölnir at the ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!!! Nomu!! Kill this kid!!” the pale villain said as a hulking black-skinned creature with its brain exposed charged at Alex who smirked and pulled out Stormbreaker before jumping up and after building up an electric charge evidenced by the lightning surrounding it, which also caused Alex’s eyes to turn completely blue with electric trails coming off them, bisected the creature as well as causing its brain to explode in shower of gore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nomu has a regeneration Quirk, fool!!” the villain leader said before he realized that the Nomu wasn’t regenerating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured that. That’s why I overloaded its brain. Also considering how disappointed you were at finding out that All-Might wasn’t here, I figured that this Nomu, as you so kindly told me its name was, was your ‘Anti-All-Might’ weapon so I had to eliminate it,” Alex said as he shocked the gore off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“CHEATER!!! YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO FIGURE IT OUT THAT FAST!!!” the villain leader screamed out in a tantrum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you, two? Grow the fuck up. My classmates should have destroyed your other minions by now, and the rest of UA’s Pro Hero staff should arrive soon, so either surrender, or I just knock you out. Your choice,” Alex said disgusted by the villain’s tantrum before he had to raise his shield to defend himself from the villain who was surprised saying, “WHY ISN’T YOUR SHIELD DECAYING!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What do you know, Proto-Adamantium is immune to your Quirk. Good to know,” Alex said as he knocked the villain out cold with a very hard smack from Mjölnir before placing the Quirk-nullifying cuffs on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you really get someone out to the school?” Aizawa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may be a douchebag sometimes, but I’m not gonna lie about calling reinforcements. Iida-san should be at the school by now,” Alex said as he went to check on the rest of the students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometime later after all the villains were taken away Alex, Izuku, and the rest of the staff had a meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“This Nomu Young Oeder mentioned worries me, as well as the coroner’s report that it had three additional Quirks in addition to its regeneration Quirk. Also one of those villains we arrested was another Nomu, but one created from the corpse of Shirakumo Oboro...this leads me to believe that mine and Young Midoriya’s nemesis All for One is somehow still alive,” </b>
  <span>All-Might said with worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m also going to be on his shit list, if what I believe about that villian covered in hands is true…” Alex said as All-Might looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“What about him, Young Oeder?”</b>
  <span> All-Might asked concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Izuku is your successor, All-Might. What if that villain is All for One’s successor?” Alex said before adding, “I think that battle five years ago damaged him irrevocably as well as you, and so he decided to groom his own successor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone paled at that thought even All-Might.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“If you’re right then he may target you too, and not just for your knowledge either...I sincerely hope you’re wrong, for all of our sakes,”</b>
  <span> All-Might said before deflating and coughing up blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, that reminds me. All-Might, I’m going to heal you,” Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How? It’s not like you have a Quirk that heals others,” Recovery Girl, who was an elderly lady said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The serum that made me a Super Soldier has an incomplete version that actually works as a stimpack. It essentially temporarily gives the person or animal injected with it my healing factor,” Alex said as he pulled out a syringe with the liquid inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds too good to be true, but from my experience you’re not the kind of person that would make this stuff up,” All-Might said accepting the injection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to warn you now, I have no idea how this will react with the final embers of One for All that you still have inside you All-Might, best case scenario is that there are two wielders at the same time,” Alex said before injecting All-Might with the stimpack at the ugly scar and everyone watched as it completely disappeared while All-Might felt his missing organs grow back he even felt his original muscle mass return to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My god!! It’s actually working!! </span>
  <b>I’m whole again!!”</b>
  <span> All-Might said as he involuntarily buffed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My word, Sonny!! You actually healed the big oaf! You better keep that serum close to you,” Recovery Girl said as she checked All-Might’s vitals and found them back to his prime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you feel One for All at all, All-Might?” Alex said as he had a pen and a notebook and was ready to write stuff down.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“I can feel it…and it’s like I never transferred it to Young Midoriya. Young Midoriya, do you feel One for All!?” </b>
  <span>All-Might asked Izuku who nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I still feel it strongly. Looks like you and I now are the only two wielders with the full power of One for All at the same time,” Izuku said as Alex was furiously writing this newfound information down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see, I wonder if the serum adapted your portion of One for All into your DNA, thereby making it both permanent and reverting you back to your prime. All-Might do you mind testing something for me? Since One for All is a stockpiling power mixed with a transfer power...I wonder if you have the Super Soldier Serum’s abilities. If so then you could very well be the most powerful hero,” Alex said astounded by the implications. Izuku was star-struck by the implications too, as a female voice named Shimura Nana told Izuku that he also received the power boost as he and All-Might were connected through One for All.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, All-Might? A lady named Shimura Nana told me that you and I both have the Super Soldier Quirk,” Izuku said as All-Might looked shocked at the fact that his master and predecessor talked to Izuku, while Alex looked intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Are you sure that my predecessor spoke to you through One for All!?”</b>
  <span> All-Might asked tearing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All-Might, honestly Izuku-san isn’t the kind of guy to keep secrets from you. I bet you that if someone decided to impersonate you that he would fall for it...you have to see his room I swear that if it wasn’t for the fact that he doesn’t have the traditional home shrine in his room, I would think that he literally made a shrine to you in his bedroom. I have a few trinkets of my patriotism for America, but nothing like Izuku’s room, no offense Izuku,” Alex said as everyone else in the room sweatdropped at how much All-Might merchandise he had in his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Young Midoriya...I’m going to have to help you overcome that weakness. Now I’m not saying that you have to get rid of your merchandise of me, but you’re going to have to learn how to tell a fake from the real me especially if the imposter is nearly flawless…frankly I’m a little shocked that you have that much of my merchandise,” </b>
  <span>All-Might said as Izuku blushed a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you will excuse me, I have to go get Eri...by the way, you’re going to start the dormitory project right, Nezu?” Alex asked as the headmaster nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll make sure that you have an appropriately sized dorm for you and your daughter. I actually also thought about starting a day-care for students with kids anyway so Eri can actually start interacting with kids her own age,” Nezu said, not at all hiding his love of kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Headmaster,” Alex said as he left quickly to head to his place</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Omake 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Alex:</strong> Izuku-san wanna try to lift Mjölnir?</p><p><strong>Deku: </strong>Sure!<br/><br/></p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> *sets Mjölnir on the ground*</p><p><strong>Random dog:</strong> *Takes Mjölnir and runs*</p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> *in shock* What the fuck!? That dog is worthy!? *Runs after the dog*</p><p><strong>Deku: </strong>*Also runs after the dog*</p><p><strong>Mjölnir:</strong> *makes happy Mjölnir noises*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Four: Moving In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>Chapter Four: Moving In</span>
</h2>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was impressed by the speed that the new Class 1-A dormitory building was completed as it literally took no more than three days to complete, though he suspected that it only took two due to Cementoss’s Quirk which allowed him to create structurally sound buildings out of seemingly nothing but cement mix and other cement based materials. After he and Eri looked at the building for a bit he asked, “Are you ready to go inside?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna go inside and get our stuff out, Daddy!!” Eri said jumping up and down excitedly as Alex ruffled her hair and chuckled as they went inside and to their dorm ‘room’ then unpacked their things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex had brought his impressive gun collection after obtaining permission from Nezu to have it on campus while also telling him that his military service record and his circumstances were told to the American Government who at first were angry at being hacked but after hearing the incredible tale of his bravery and the subsequent betrayal by his political opponents granted him a presidential pardon and an honorable discharge from the military.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad that I can actually wear these on my Class A uniform,” Alex said while hanging up his Class-A uniform with all of his medals pinned to it as Eri smiled and hugged him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my hero, Daddy! Even though you hadn’t met me when you didn’t have your powers,” Eri said as Alex smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad I met you and made you my daughter. Have you unpacked all of your stuff yet?” Alex asked as Eri nodded. The final thing Alex unpacked was a photo of him and thirty-three other men who were all dressed in American military desert camo BDUs at attention with their hands behind their backs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are those guys Daddy?” Eri asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Those were my men. See how I’m in the front. The other thirty-three were the men I was in charge of. I based this unit off of a Biblical king’s mighty men. We were an elite unit. We all had each other’s backs both on and off the field. They would have followed me to the bowels of Hell if I ordered it to save an innocent civilian,” Alex said as he smiled sadly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eri gave Alex a big hug and motioned for him to kneel down and when he did she gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, “I love you Daddy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon Alex and Eri went downstairs to find that while they were unpacking and having a family moment the others had arrived and had already unpacked themselves so once they had come in the common area Mina said, “ Now that all of us are here let’s have a contest to see who has the best decorated room!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, no introductions and getting to know one another since we will be living together for the rest of the school year?” Alex said as Mina stated that she could guess someone’s personality by the way their room was decorated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that include Eri, I mean she’s also living with us as she’s Oeder-san’s daughter?” a set of female floating clothes asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Hagakure-san!! We’re going to start with the Oeder family room anyway!! I’m actually curious as to why it took them so long to unpack anyway!” Mina said excitedly as the group sighed knowing that there was no way out of this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May as well get this over with,” Alex said as he led the group to his room holding Eri as she still hadn’t gotten used to big groups yet, before opening his door and allowing the group to look around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are those real!?” Mina asked seeing Alex’s Military Class-A uniform with his medals.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and before you ask, I’ll tell all of you on the condition that what you hear from me does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> leave this dormitory until the Sports Festival, I can and will let the Headmaster know too so if you are thinking about gossiping about it just know that there will be a punishment,” Alex said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oeder-kun is right about that, Class 1-A, plus the rest of the faculty know too,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nezu said over Class 1-A’s intercom much to the rest of the class’s shock save for Momo and Izuku though they feigned shock pretty well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you needed a good reasonable chance that we wouldn’t tell...well you have it...I’d rather not get punished,” Mina said as the rest of the class agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“First, how many of you are familiar with the concept of the Multiverse theory?” Alex asked as a few students raised their hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Multiverse Theory states that there are an infinite number of parallel universes existing alongside our own yet inaccessible to us,” Tenya said while chopping his arms around for emphasis.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s a good explanation for those who don’t know what it is. However there is a universe that managed to break the Multiversal barrier. My home universe...along with both Marvel and DC...anyway. I’m an extra-universal person, though in my universe most people still don’t know that we broke the Multiversal barrier,” Alex said, allowing the rest of the class to come to grips as Momo and Izuku nodded and confirmed his story.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He even has proof of that claim,” Momo said as she related how she found out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the Q and A session that came about after that Alex told his life story including how he got his scars making even Shoto cry hearing how Alex was tortured by terrorists who hated him just because he was American and a Christian, while Eijirō say how manly he was to endure that just to rescue innocent women from a horrible fate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bakugo was now even more torn up inside as he glanced over at Izuku and thought about all the times that he attacked the green-haired cinnamon roll yet he still persisted with becoming a hero.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally Alex finished with how he was using his real information here and that he had been pardoned by the sitting US president due to his circumstances.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So does that mean that in your world you were normal until the experiment?” Mina asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Quirks are still in the realm of our fiction, however I am not legally Quirkless here. I registered the Super Soldier Serum as my Quirk so I am covered in that regard, but if you wanna get technical yes I am Quirkless, and there is nothing wrong with that. Many of you forget that the first people with Quirks came from Quirkless people. All of your families have Quirkless people in them due to the Pre-Quirk eras. Just think about that before you dismiss Quirkless people as useless, or look at me, all those things I did in the military, that was all before I got the serum,” Alex said, not intending to give a beautiful speech.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad that you are our class representative, Oeder-san!” Tenya said as the class agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a beautiful speech,” Mina said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I gave a speech?” Alex asked as the class gave a ‘Really!?’ look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you not intend to give us a speech!?” Kyoka asked incredulously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I guess that I can attribute that to having to give a few solemn speeches during my career. Mostly during military funerals. Those are the hardest ones to give,” Alex said as he remembered the ones that he gave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No wonder people followed you though. If you can give those kinds of speeches without trying, imagine how powerful they would be if you were trying,” Shoto said as he also said, “Your life story convinced me to use </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> fire. You didn’t let your trauma get to you, and you give it your all, and that means I have to as well!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good for you Todoroki-san! Now shall we go see the rest of the dorm rooms?” Alex said as the class remembered why they were looking at Alex’s room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon the little contest was over and Alex won followed by Izuku’s room which was filled with All-Might merchandise causing everyone else to blink in surprise knowing that he was an All-Might fanboy, but didn’t expect him to be that big of one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later Alex was cleaning his weapons, taking them apart, cleaning each piece and reassembling them like a practiced man when Iida knocked on the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oeder-san, dinner is ready!” Iida said as Alex stood up and walked out to the dining area thanking Iida.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry if I appear greasy. I tend to do maintenance on my weapons...it helps me stay sharp, and relaxes me, probably something to do with how often I would make sure that my weapons were in tip-top shape to help keep me alive,” Alex said as he wiped off his hands from the cleaner he used.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Tenya hadn’t heard Alex’s life story he would have admonished him for setting a poor example for the rest of the class and Eri, even though Alex more than likely told Eri about the dangers of weapons while reminding her that weapons were just tools and that they couldn’t do anything by themselves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oeder-san, I cannot imagine how much you suffered in your life, but as a concerned classmate I ask that you get counseling,” Iida said not realizing that he would soon need to take his own advice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Iida-san, thanks for being concerned. That’s part of being a Hero. At the end of the day, people need to not only feel safe, but that the Heroes actually give a hoot about the general population. That’s why All-Might is the number one Hero in Japan after all, well there is that and he’s like other fictional heroes where I come from and is just a big blue Boy Scout. The most famous of these superhero types is called Superman. Created in 1939 by Action Comics which eventually became part of DC comics, Superman is a literal space alien, who looks like an ordinary man...until you shoot him with tanks finding that the explosions do absolutely nothing to him and also one sees him fly,” Alex said as he explained Superman to Tenya using their similar approach to making sure that the ordinary people felt safe even after a major Villain attack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does your world have any Quirkless superheroes?” Iida asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two of the most famous ones are Iron Man, a billionaire genius who literally built a limitless energy supply to keep shrapnel from reaching his heart...the shrapnel thing is a part of his origin story, and Batman, another billionaire who uses his resources to fight crime, only he also trained his body, mind, and willpower for years to help him,” Alex said as he explained Tony Stark’s origin story first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“His armor sounds incredibly hi-tech and is an awesome piece of support gear!” Iida said, clearly interested in having extra rockets in his hero costume to help him slow down and even help him rest his Quirk. Then Alex explained Batman to Tenya and of course told him the problems regarding his ‘no killing’ rule citing the Joker as a prime example telling him of all the horrible things that the crazed clown prince of crime has done throughout his comic book history.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once at the table Alex sat as Eri was giggling and just being comfortable with Momo, “Good to see that you are getting along with Momo, Eri.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy, you’re here! What were you doing?” Eri asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just the usual weapons maintenance. I’m not done yet though. I just got to the Mauser Karabiner 98,” Alex said as Eri nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the one that you modified to shoot the big bullets right?” Eri asked, making the rest of the class blink in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You modified an older weapon to fire bigger bullets?” Momo asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, also put a high-powered scope, a silencer, and a recoil-compensating stock. My Mauser fires .50 BMG bullets. I also have an MG-42 which I integrated a riot shield onto; that wasn’t easy to do, but it was worth it,” Alex said as Momo was impressed by Alex’s intelligence and creativity by making a riot style ballistic shield for a light machine gun and mounting it to said weapon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that particular conversation the classmates started to eat and afterwards Alex said, “Why don’t we all get to know one another. I mean you all know a lot about me...granted I haven’t told you everything about me since I have done several top secret missions, and just because I am technically not in the same version of my world doesn’t mean I will divulge that kind of information.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku nodded, “That’s good to know. It shows that you are a loyal person and someone who is trustworthy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bakugo muttered something to the effect of “Fucking Gaījin extra” while the rest of the class nodded approving of Alex’s commitment to keeping national secrets just that, especially when spilling those secrets could jeopardize undercover people who are risking their lives doing their jobs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m Ashido Mina! My Quirk is </span>
  <b>{Acid}</b>
  <span> which allows me to secrete acid that I can control the properties of. I like dancing, hanging out with friends, and romance!” Mina said, introducing herself formally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bakugo introduced himself in his usual fashion by calling everyone else extras and boasting about himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am Aoyama Yuga, and I have a navel laser! Je suis née en France! I can speak both French and Japanese,” Yuga said, somehow making himself sparkle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Asui Tsuyu, and my Quirk is </span>
  <b>{Frog}</b>
  <span> which is exactly what it sounds like, my having the abilities of a frog, including the weakness to cold weather. I’m the oldest of my siblings and for a long time I had to take care of them. I’m also very blunt and will speak my mind, ribbit,” Tsuyu said while putting a finger on her bottom lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Iida Tenya, and my Quirk is called </span>
  <b>{Engine}</b>
  <span>. I like to learn new things, and I wish to honor my family name,” Tenya said as he chopped his arms around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll introduce myself more formally. I’m Oeder Alexandre, former 5-star general of the US Army, honorably discharged just in case someone asks, and an American. Here I am an only child and an orphan...I checked for my family and found that they don’t exist here. Back home I’m the oldest of my siblings. I’m also very protective of my friends and family, though that doesn’t prevent me from helping anyone in need. I’m fluent in just about any language known to man, am a skilled fighter from any range, and am a literal genius. My hobbies include training, though that one is ingrained into me by the army, video games, reading, and hunting. Also this is my daughter Eri, who I saved from the Villain, Overhaul; May he burn in Hell, and adopted,” Alex said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to Overhaul, Oeder-san?” Tenya asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before I answer that. Eri, please cover your ears,” Alex said as Eri did as Alex asked, “Okay, I killed the motherfucker. He was experimenting on Eri using her flesh and blood to make Quirk erasing bullets.” after saying that Alex tapped Eric’s shoulder letting her know that she could uncover her ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m actually surprised! You not only fought Overhaul, but killed him too...should we note that you hate people like that?” Tenya asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I have a list of people who I will kill. Abusers of all kinds, human traffickers of all kinds, Nazis, terrorists of all kinds, though Islamic terrorists are the ones who will receive my wrath the most...due to my history with them, irredeemable murderers, even if they’re insane...though that insanity thing applies for those insane people who can’t be cured or normalized, and rapists, an attempt at that doesn’t qualify unless they have done that before and gotten away with it,” Alex said, answering Momo’s question about the men that tried to rape her before she asked it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Moving forward with the introductions, I’m Uraraka Ochaco, and my Quirk is </span>
  <b>{Zero Gravity}</b>
  <span> which allows me to remove an object’s gravity if I touch it with all five fingers. I want to help my parents with their financial troubles and make people smile by being a hero! My first reason may not be as noble as Oeder-san’s reason…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t sweat it. Even if you are doing this for money, your reason for wanting the money is a noble one,” Alex said as he encouraged her to be proud that she wanted to help her family out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I also hope that we can all be friends!” Ochaco said, finishing her introduction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Ojiro Mashirao, and as you can see my Quirk gives me a prehensile tail. I like martial arts and will not accept results that I didn’t earn myself,” Mashirao said as he bowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Kaminari Denki, and I don’t really like school or academics in general, also my Quirk allows me to discharge electricity but if I use too much my brain gets fried and I end up a giggling idiot…” Denki said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Kirishima Eijirō and my Quirk hardens my body like stone. I like manliness and respect Crimson Riot!” Eijirō said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon Koji introduced himself in JSL (Japanese Sign Language) which Alex interpreted, “I’m Koda Koji, and my Quirk allows me to talk to animals in ways that normal people can’t. I can speak, but I don’t really like to so I use JSL. Also thank you Oeder-san for interpreting for me. I like cute things and have a pet rabbit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Satō Rikidō and my Quirk is called </span>
  <b>{Sugar Rush}</b>
  <span> which grants me enhanced strength for three minutes when I eat 10 grams of sugar, and for every additional 10 grams I eat my time increases by three minutes. I like to bake sweets due to my Quirk needing sugar and the store-bought sweets being expensive,” Rikidō said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Shōji Mezō and my Quirk, as you can see, gives me extra arms, though I can also make other body parts with my extra arms, and before anyone asks, I will not make inappropriate body parts with my Quirk, also I don’t need material possessions,” Mezō said shooting down Denki’s question about whether or not he could make extra penises with his quirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Jirō Kyōka, and my Quirk gives me these elongated earlobes that make my hearing more sensitive than normal. I like Rock n Roll music,” Kyōka said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Sero Hanata, my Quirk makes me a tape dispenser, which is why my elbows look weird. I like jokes and being social!” Hanata said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am Tokoyami Fumikage, and this is my Quirk,” Fumikage said as a shadowy mass appeared and also said hello before letting Fumikage continue, “I like the arcane and supernatural as well as darkness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Todoroki Shoto, my Quirk is Half Cold-Half Hot, my right side controls ice, and my left side controls fire. Please be patient with me as I am still not used to interacting with others my age,” Shoto said as Alex nodded in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Hagakure Toru. Also I’m completely invisible...so it’s fine if you don’t notice if I’m in the room with you guys!” Toru said jumping up and down making sure that people can see her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Midoriya Izuku, and my Quirk is called </span>
  <b>{Super-Power}</b>
  <span>. It's a really hard Quirk to control since if I wasn’t strong enough it would have destroyed my body, which is why it manifested so late. Also if I use too much of my power then I will break bones. I like heroes and want to be a hero like All-Might!” Izuku said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Yaoyorozu Momo, and my Quirk is called </span>
  <b>{Creation}</b>
  <span>. I can turn my body fat into any non-living objects that I know the molecular makeup of. For example I can create dolls. Due to the nature of my Quirk I have to have a large caloric intake to maintain my fat stores, and also I memorized the entire periodic table of elements. Also Alex and I are in a romantic relationship,” Momo said as Alex nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s true. Before anyone asks, there will not be any sex in the dorms. The most obvious reason is because of Eri. The second reason is that while I may not need to sleep anymore it doesn’t mean I don’t like to sleep, granted some PTSD induced nightmares may cause me to scream at ungodly hours of the night, but I’m planning to ask Cementoss to thicken my walls to be soundproof...nobody needs to hear me and my nightmares, also I am going to get counseling from Hound Dog,” Alex said as he got a bit off track regarding his PTSD.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We get your point. You’re not going to subject us to your nightmare induced screaming or sex life whenever that happens, so you don’t want us subjecting you to our sex lives, also you don’t want Eri hearing us and accidentally walking in on us,” Tsuyu said giving him a thumbs-up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is quite reasonable,” Fumikage said, also agreeing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the ground rules for the dorm were set everyone went to bed as Alex sighed and helped Eri get into her pajamas and allowed her to sleep in his bed with him</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>